Bloodlust
by Lonely Rain
Summary: a new vampire comes to Ryoma's territory, will he chase the new guy out or will he accept him? oneshot. Fujiryo. Thrill Pair!


Hello...Enjoy

* * *

Bloodlust

Narrow, cerulean eyes peered in through the darkness at his opponent. Wider, but no less ruthless-looking, golden eyes peered back, almost daring the other to strike.

"You're on my territory," the wide-eyed one growled. "Who are you?"

"Older than you, young one. I will take this time to remind you of your place."

"This territory is small, but it is mine. I have every right to protect it. Aren't those that are older supposed to reinforce the basic laws of our kind?"

The older one relaxed himself. "Young one, whether you believe me or not, I did not mean to trespass on your land. I was looking for a place to stay for a while. Since this area is taken, I will move on."

The younger of the two took down his defensive stance, but was still wary. "You are not going to stay long?" he asked.

"Not likely."

"Stay, then. Just don't kill anyone."

"You have my word, young one. I don't suppose you would mind showing me where mortals tend to be in this area?"

"Find your own damn meal." With that, he ran off into the night.

Only a select few knew what had become of Ryoma Echizen, the boy who had disappeared at the height of his tennis career. They were Eiji Kikumaru, Kunimitsu Tezuka, Sakuno Ryuuzaki, and Ryoma's own grandmother, Sumire.

His three friends welcomed him in back of the movie theater they had agreed to meet at.

"Sorry I'm late," he stated. "I was… detained."

"I hate it when you pop up like that," Kunimitsu told him.

"Yeah," the boy grinned evilly. "I know."

Kunimitsu scowled. Ryoma suddenly turned and looked upward, snarling and showing his fangs.

"Ryo, what's wrong?" Eiji asked him.

"There's another like me," he said.

"Shiba?"

"No. She is only ash now. A man. He must have followed me." Ryoma jumped to the roof of the movie house and again faced narrow, cerulean eyes. "Why are you here?" he demanded.

"Just looking for a meal. You seem to know those mortals. I again give my word to not harm them."

"You'd better not. I may be young, but I defeated one of our kind three times my age defending them."

"You are the one who killed Shiba?"

He was stunned a moment, then returned to the defensive. "You knew her?"

"Old girlfriend. She had it coming. I congratulate you."

"Thank you, but my guard is still not down."

"Nor do I expect it to be. Could I have your name, to know who freed the world of that walking curse?"

"Ryoma."

"Fuji."

"The… Fuji?" He blinked in disbelief.

"I suppose so."

"Shiba told me about you. The oldest known of our kind."

"So I'm told. Good night, young one." He leapt from roof to roof until he was out of sight. Ryoma jumped back down to his friends.

"What was that all about, Ryo?" Eiji asked his friend. The boy said nothing, just sunk his fangs into his best friend's throat. "Hey Ryo! I said I don't mind as long as you warn me first!"

"Calm down or you'll lose too much blood," Ryoma stated, and continued his drink for the night.

Despite the boy's transformation, he still slept in the same room over the Tennis Courts Shop as he always had, but now the only window in the room had a heavy black curtain over it that was stapled down to the walls on the sills. Being as young as he was, the sunlight was still quite harmful to him. He had even tested the theory to see if his sire had lied to him yet again. It had taken the arm he had stuck out the window two days to heal fully. Now, he looked his room over. It had barely been touched since he'd been relieved of his mortality. He did keep it clean now though, with only a few toys or puzzles scattered about. Ryoma crawled under his covers and soon fell sound asleep.

When he woke, he found himself wondering about Fuji. Shiba /had/ spoken quite highly of him, but never mentioned any romantic involvement. She was probably trying to keep up the façade that was their relationship. He looked at his clock. Only 5:30pm. The sun wouldn't be down yet. He could hear his grandma walking around in the shop downstairs. He walked down the stairs as far as he could before the sun shone too brightly. "Grandma?" he called.

"Yes, just a minute, grandson." Grandson. When she called him that, it meant there was a customer; just another person who didn't need to know Ryoma was still around. He stood in the darkness and waited until his grandmother's magical words came. "Yes, Ryoma? What is it?"

"Could I come down? Or is it too early yet?"

"It's just about closing time. Just a minute. Let me close up." Sumire pulled the windows and the door shut, pulling blinds and curtains down. Then she lit a small desk lamp on the counter. Ryoma came down slowly. "Is something wrong?"

"No," the boy replied. "I just miss it down here, I guess."

"It misses you too," the old woman said, smiling. "Ryoma, there is something I need to talk to you about."

"What?"

"It's staring to get hard running this place by myself. I'm thinking about hiring some help."

"How much help?"

"Just one person, all I can afford, really."

"I guess that could be ok. I'll just have to be more careful about coming downstairs and they can't come upstairs."

"Of course. Unless you got one of your friends."

"I don't know if they can. Most of them will be going to college soon," Ryoma said. He looked longingly at the racquets on display. "I think I'll go out now."

"Alright, Ryoma. I'll see you later."

"Good night Grandma."

"Good night."

For once, Ryoma was glad for the early nights winter was bringing. It meant he could go out earlier. He jumped the nearest rooftop and took off, jumping from roof to roof. He briefly felt Fuji's presence, but disregarded it and continued to Eiji's house.

As he usually did for his best friend, the teen's window was left open. Ryoma opened it the rest of the way and entered the room. Eiji wasn't there, but Ryoma didn't mind waiting. His eyes caught an old picture, taken right after the National Tennis Tournament. It was him, Eiji, Kunimitsu, and Sakuno. They were all so blissfully innocent then. It was hard to believe that had been only six years ago. Next to it was another picture of Eiji and Serenity. They looked so happy. It was times like that which made Ryoma wish he wasn't an only child. But given his current situation, it was probably a good thing he was. Across the room was picture of Gakuto, but it was Eiji's dartboard. From the looks of the holes in the picture, he was getting quite good, too. There was one hole directly in the circus freak's pupil.

Ryoma now felt Fuji's presence growing closer, but without any effort to shield it. He was coming, but in the friendliest way, at least in the vampire world. Ryoma had often hoped that not all vampires were like Shiba, but he hadn't run into many, and the ones he had, he'd scared away. But his guard still wasn't down, not yet, anyway.

"Hello, Fuji," Ryoma greeted him as he heard him land on the windowsill. "Still hanging around?"

"Unless you mind, of course," he replied, still on the sill. One thing that was true about vampires was they had to be invited into a house to go in, although that was a curse that had been placed upon their race long ago.

"I wouldn't be condescending," Ryoma told him. He couldn't let the other in if he wanted, he was not the one who lived there.

"I wasn't. I apologize if you took it that way."

"Mmm-hmm."

"Is this one of your friend's homes?"

"Why?"

"Curiosity. I've often wondered about you, Ryoma, the one strong enough to kill Shiba."

"Do you mean you tried?"

"A few times. Somehow she always got the better of me."

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, this is my friend Eiji's house."

"Oh. Your friend does not seem to be around."

"He's probably downstairs, but he should be up soon. He can barely go a night without playing video games," Ryoma said, gesturing to the Play station 2 in the corner.

"Ah, I see. Do you play as well?"

"Sometimes. There's a Tennis game we both like."

"For Play station?"

"Yup."

"Wow."

Just then, Eiji entered the room. "Oh, hey!" he said, seeing Ryoma. "And you are?" he asked in Fuji's direction.

"This is the other like me," Ryoma informed him. "His name is Fuji."

"And do we like Fuji?"

The boy chuckled. "He's growing on us."

"Alright then. Come on in, Fuji."

Fuji came in the rest of the way in. "Thank you," he said.

"No problem. So, what's up, Ryo?"

"Nothing, really. Just stopping by to say 'Hi.' Hi!"

Eiji laughed. "Hi. You're hungry, aren't ya?"

He nodded. Eiji pulled his growing hair into a ponytail, out of the way.

"Thanks!" Ryoma said quickly and suck in his fangs.

Fuji watched the scene in front of him with interest. The two boys obviously shared a great bond. He could remember a similar bond… but that was long ago.

Ryoma licked the remaining blood from his lips. "That wound should heal soon."

"Yeah, it usually does. So, ya wanna play a game? You're welcome too as well, Fuji, if ya like."

"I'm afraid I'm not too familiar with the electronic ones, if that's what you're playing…"

"But you're a quick study, if what Shiba said was true," Ryoma interjected.

"Usually I am, yes."

"Alright then, let's play!" Eiji exclaimed.

"What else did Shiba tell you about me?" Fuji asked. It was much later, around two am. They'd left Eiji's about an hour earlier, since the poor boy had to sleep sometime. They now lay on a rooftop, looking up at the stars. "I'm just curious."

"She said you have a very noble heart and any game man could think up you could play," Ryoma replied.

"That was quite kind of her."

"It seems to be the only truth that ever left her lips."

There was silence for a moment. "She transformed you involuntarily, didn't she?" Fuji dared to ask.

Ryoma's voice was small. "Yes." He shook his head and his voice became determined. "But I've learned to make the most of it. I've always just gone with whatever life threw at me."

"I see. You are fortunate then."

"How so?"

"There are those, even willing ones, that once transformed, go mad. They either fell in love with the fairy tales or didn't want it to begin with. So they commit suicide or just turn to dust from lack of feeding."

"How sad."

"Indeed."

"It sounds as if you speak from experience."

Fuji was silent.

"May I inquire?"

The older one's silence remained for a bit, then finally he spoke. "I was… accidentally transformed. My lover wanted to be with me forever, but he couldn't take to his new life."

Ryoma looked at him with sad eyes. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"It was long ago. I have since recovered. I know he is at peace."

Suddenly, Ryoma had an idea. "Fuji, not to change the subject-"

"Please, feel free."

The boy smiled. "Well, I was just thinking. You're old enough to be able to walk in sunlight, right?"

"Yes."

"Do you get bored during the day?"

"Sometimes."

"My grandmother needs some help with her tennis shop, but is wary to employ someone because of me."

"You are asking if I would be willing to be that help."

"Yes."

"It would honor me to help you."

"Thank you. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome, Ryoma."

Before he went to sleep early that morning, Ryoma left a note for his grandmother on the bathroom mirror as he always did when he had something important to tell her. He told her of his conversation with Fuji, and that the older vampire would be in that day to meet her. He then curled up under his covers for some much-needed sleep.

When he woke up, he headed right down to the shop. In his haste, he crashed into Fuji. "Oh, hello!" he greeted him. "I guess this means grandma was ok with it."

"Yes," Fuji replied. "She's just getting ready to close the shop now. I was coming to get you, since she said you're usually up around this time."

"Yeah, I can't usually get myself to sleep any later than what I need, and that isn't a lot," Ryoma replied. "Shiba said the older I get, the less I'd need it too."

"She spoke the truth. I myself hardly need more than an hour a week."

"Wow. I guess she did tell the truth about everything but herself. Hi Grandma!"

"Ohayo, Ryoma," Sumire greeted her grandson with a smile. "Did you sleep well?"

"As well as I hope you do to night," the boy replied.

"Glad to hear it."

"Did ya get anything new today?"

"In terms of Tennis, yes. A new series of racquets. Eiji was in even before school started to get his hands on one."

"What's the series called?"

"The 'H2O.'"

"Wow, that sounds pretty cool."

"Well, then, why don't you get on over to Eiji's and see what he's got now?"

"Ok, see ya later, Grandma. Wanna come, Fuji?"

"Sure."

Ryoma took his usual rooftop path to his best friend's house. Right outside Gakuto Circus, Fuji stopped dead.

"What is it?" the boy asked.

Fuji's face was far away. He was looking in one of the theatre building windows. Ryoma looked in that direction as well. There was only one set of lights on in the entire theatre, and the lights were to Gakuto's office. Fuji was looking at the man so intently. "Do you know him?" he asked the younger one.

"That's Gakuto. He's lead of Gakuto Circus, has been since high school."

"You went to school with him?"

"Yea, he's the same age as Eiji and the rest of my friends."

"Ryoma, you go on ahead."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. There is something I must attend to."

"Um, ok."

While Ryoma continued to go meet his friends, Fuji headed toward the Gakuto Circus theatre. He jumped down from the roof and landed gracefully in the parking lot below. Gakuto's driver and limo were the only two in the entire space. Fuji put the driver in an instant hypnotism just by meeting his eyes. He then treated himself to a little snack to make sure the man stayed out in the passenger's seat for a while. He then hid the man in the limo, dropped his butt into the driver's seat, and waited.

Fuji could be quite patient, but eventually it was midnight and still no Gakuto! But he had to speak to him. He had to know…

His patience was rewarded around two am. He felt and heard the circus leader get into the limo. "To my house," he ordered the 'driver.'

Fuji obediently began to drive. He reached into Gakuto's memories to find out where the man's house was. Upon arriving there, he let Gakuto out of the car and again preformed his instant hypnotism. He looked through the man's mind. His memories of Japan were long buried in his subconscious. "Oh, Mukaru," Fuji murmured. He released his hold on the man and turned before Gakuto turned and realized the vampire was not his driver. The circus leader went into his house and Fuji put the real driver in his seat, to wake up there when his blood level returned to normal.

He never caught up with Ryoma and Eiji. Ryoma sat up in bed. He glanced at his clock. Nearly 10 am, no Fuji. He'd asked his grandma to send the older vampire up to see him so he knew he was all right. His grandmother had told him she didn't usually see Fuji until almost noon, but he couldn't help but hope this time would be different.

Around 11, he finally heard footsteps coming upstairs. His bedroom door opened and the older vampire came through.

"Fuji!" Ryoma exclaimed, and ran to him. "You never showed up! Where were you?"

Smiling, Fuji calmed down the boy and told him about his night.

"So, in a past life, Gakuto was… this Mukaru?"

"Yes. My closest friend, confidant, and… love."

"Oh, I see."

"For the longest time, I couldn't imagine life without him. But now I can even imagine myself with a new person."

"You're gonna try to go after Gakuto?"

Fuji smiled. "No, young one. Gakuto's past has been long buried in his memory. Besides, I had a bit of a look at his life through his memories."

"Not too impressed, huh?"

"No. He has turned into a cold man. I was thinking of someone a little closer by."

"Oh? Eiji? Someone you met in town?"

Fuji looked him directly in the eyes. "No, young one." He leaned in closer to Ryoma, and let his lips brush his.

The boy jumped back in surprise. "Me!" he squeaked.

"Yes. But I understand if you don't feel quite the same way."

"I'm just… surprised."

"And tired. Sleep well, young one. I will see you in a few hours."

"Um, ok." He watched the older vampire leave, and after much over-thinking, he did fall asleep.

He woke around his usual time. Immediately, thoughts of that morning filled his mind. Fuji had been kind enough to leave him with his thoughts, not forcing him to make a decision then and there. But he obviously had experience with another, and… well… Ryoma didn't. But besides all that, the boy wasn't sure just how he felt about the other. They were becoming quick friends, sure, and had fun together, but… boyfriend? The thought had never crossed his mind before now; the thought of being with anyone, not just Fuji. Shiba had assured him not many of his kind would be around. But he knew that already. And the only people that knew he was alive… he couldn't date. They were his friends and family. But now with Fuji… He couldn't think of a reason why not to try it, but how far did Fuji expect him to go? He decided he needed to talk with the older vampire to be certain.

He walked over to his window and peeked out the window. It was dark, as he had expected, but now a layer of snow had fallen during the day. _Oh yeah, it's December now, isn't it?_, he thought.

_Yes, Ryoma,_ a foreign voice in his head said. _Has been for almost a week now._

_Fuji?_ the boy questioned. _How are you in my head? _

_Didn't you know vampires could use telepathy?_

_Well, yes, but I thought I was still too young._

_No, you're about the right age. Besides, even if you weren't, I could still talk to you like this. _

_Oh. _Pause. _I thought about what you asked me this morning._

_Have you come to a decision? _

_I think so. Can you come up? _

_Certainly. _

Within seconds, Ryoma heard Fuji's feet climbing the stairs. Then he knocked.

"Come in," Ryoma said.

"Good morning," Fuji greeted him.

"'Morning," the boy replied.

"Um, Fuji, listen. I've never really thought about a relationship before. I mean, it was always just me and my friends, and I could never date any of them, they're my friends, but then you came along out of the blue, not to even mention my lack of experience with anyone, when you obviously do, and-" He was cut off by the other's lips on his own.

"Can I put my 2 cents in now?" Fuji whispered. Ryoma nodded. "First, I don't care how experienced you are. I can help you with that and at your own pace. Second, if you need more time to readjust your thoughts-" He was interrupted by the other's lips on his own.

"I don't want anymore time," Ryoma stated. "I just want you." They kissed again, but deeper. "I want to know everything you do," he said, voice hushed.

"You're sure?"

Ryoma looked him dead in the eyes. "Yes."

Fuji embraced the other and pressed his lips against him once more. He slipped his tongue past his lips and rubbed it against Ryoma's. He ran his nails up the other's back, causing him to moan. Fuji pulled off the younger one's shirt and laid him on his bed. He straddled the other and bit down below his collarbone and licked up the blood. Ryoma moaned as if he were out his normal mind, under another's control. Fuji's. "Sharing blood is the most sensual experience our kind can have," the older vampire whispered. "But I'm sure you noticed that already."

"F- Fuji," the boy managed to say. "I want you. Need you. So much. Please."

"Patience, young one," Fuji scolded, but pulled down the light pants Ryoma wore as PJs. Then he straddled the other, placed his finger in his mouth, and pressed against one of his fangs. Fuji took his breath in quickly when Ryoma began to suck on it. After he regained control of himself, he lowered his finger to prepare Ryoma with the saliva and blood on it. "Does it hurt?" Fuji asked him.

"N-not m-much-h," Ryoma told him. "But I-I like i-it."

Fuji removed his finger and positioned himself over the other. "Are you ready?"

"Yes."

Ryoma cried out as Fuji pushed himself inside the younger.

"Shhh, Ryoma," Fuji scolded. "Sumire will hear."

"Nnn," was all Ryoma could reply.

Fuji kissed him as he continued to pump himself in and out of him. The kiss muffled the moaning. Fuji had barely wrapped his hand around Ryoma when the younger came wordlessly. Fuji came directly after.

Ryoma looked completely spent. Fuji himself was having a hard time not putting his total weight on the other. He adjusted his body so he could lay down with Ryoma.

"Mnn, Syuusuke."

"Precious Ryoma."

* * *

Sorry i haven't updated _An Impossible World _or _Twins_, but i'm trying to get somewhere with them. as soon as i posted the last chapters, i hit a major roadblock. now that school's back in, who knows what'll happen?! --, i promise to strangle my brain even more between Economics and French for new chapters.

Please Read and Review. the pretty Purple Button is just asking you to push it.


End file.
